My Lovely Bodyguard
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Yukine sebal dengan kehidupannya yang tak jauh dari orang jahat—menjadi incaran banyak orang karena harta. Namun Yukine lebih sebal lagi—karena ayah dan ibunya tiba-tiba menunjuk Yato, sang tetangga yang menyebalkan, menjadi Bodyguardnya. / YatoxYukine / AU
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi, Yukine—sebagai solusi dari banyaknya orang jahat yang selalu mengincarmu selama ini, ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan seorang bodyguard untukmu."

Malam yang tenang dan damai—sebuah pembicaraan kecil dibuka oleh kedua orangtua Yukine di ruang makan. Wajah mereka tersenyum penuh arti, dan aura mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa 'kau akan menderita setelah ini'. Rasa curiga terbangun semakin besar di dalam diri lelaki dengan manik oranye tersebut. Jangan bilang...

"—Ya, kami menyewa Yato-kun untuk jadi bodyguardmu!"

. . . . . . . . .

"...NGGA MAUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

_**『**__**My Lovely Bodyguard**__**』**_

_**Day 1: 5 yen untuk jadi Bodyguard**_

_Author_—_**Nacchan Sakura**_

_._

_Noragami—__**Adachitoka**_

.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Menjadi anak yang terlahir di keluarga kaya raya itu—tidak terlihat menyenangkan seperti yang kalian semua pikirkan.

Dikelilingi hidup mewah dan uang, ataupun bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kau mau—itu semua bahkan tak akan bisa menjadi definisi dari 'kebahagiaan' untuk beberapa orang yang memiliki kehidupan lebih dari cukup—ada positif, ada negatif. Setiap hal yang menurutmu menyenangkan, pasti memiliki sisi buruknya juga.

Yukine—Yukine Shirou. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Kedua orangtuanya begitu terkenal di dunia bisnis; dan lelaki berumur empat belas tahun itu menjadi anak mereka satu-satunya yang selalu disebut sebagai 'harapan'—penerus dari usaha besar milik mereka. Dan ya, dibanjiri harta dan juga dilabeli status tinggi—ia menjadi incaran banyak orang jahat yang menginginkan harta.

Yukine sudah lelah menghitung akan berapa banyak orangtuanya sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk menebus dirinya—ketika ada orang jahat yang berhasil membawa paksa dirinya entah kemana. Yukine juga sudah lelah, menghitung berapa kali polisi sudah bertatap muka dengannya. Yukine bahkan sudah lelah—menghitung berapa kali dirinya harus berlari kabur ketika orang-orang jahat tersebut hendak menyerangnya.

Kesal—ya, tentu saja Yukine kesal. Maka dari itu ia lebih sering menyendiri dimanapun ia berada; curiga kepada setiap mahluk yang ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin saja mereka semua orang jahat—mungkin saja mereka semua berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku. Orang yang ia percaya hanya ada tiga; Ayah dan Ibunya, teman baiknya yang bernama Hiyori Iki,

..Dan satu orang lagi..

"—Tetangga baru?" Yukine menarik satu alisnya ke atas ketika seseorang tiba-tiba bertamu ke rumahnya; dan ia menyadari kehadiran beberapa mobil truk pengangkut barang yang terparkir di sebelah rumahnya—di sebuah apartemen kecil yang bobrok.

"Iya! Perkenalkan, namaku Yato! Aku melakukan pekerjaan apapun dengan bayaran lima yen—jadi kalau kau butuh aku, silahkan hubungi aku kapanpun juga!"

Yukine menatap Yato dari atas sampai bawah—Apa-apaan jersey dekil itu, dan—ew, ia memakai kain kotor yang dilingkarkan ke lehernya—mencurigakan. Huh, modus. Meskipun tidak terlihat jahat dan tersenyum manis seperti itu—curiga tetap saja perlu.

..Eh, tapi—

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk bayaran senilai lima yen?"

"—Iya, itulah pekerjaanku~"

"Aku akan memberikanmu lima yen," Yukine merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil beberapa koin—dicarinya koin nominal lima yen diantara koin-koin lainnya yang bercampur. "Dan jawab pertanyaanku setelah kau menerima uang ini."

Meskipun melempar tatapan penuh tanya untuk beberapa saat—lelaki bernama Yato tersebut mengulurkan tangannya; menerima koin lima yen yang jatuh ke atas telapak tangannya. Iris birunya yang menyala kini bertatapan dengan oranye di hadapannya—si bocah berumur empat belas tahun yang tak terlihat ramah.

"...Dan pertanyaanmu itu...?"

"—Apakah kau memiliki niat jahat kepadaku?"

Kedua mata Yato berkedip dua kali; sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan aneh dari bocah di hadapannya.

"—Tidak."

—Mungkin bodoh untuk mempercayai seseorang hanya karena kau memberinya lima yen; tapi di saat itu juga, Yukine tak merasa bahwa orang bernama Yato ini berbohong kepadanya.

"..Aku pegang ucapanmu, tetangga dekil."

Dan dimulailah hari-hari dimana Yato menjadi tetangga baru Yukine—tetangga yang menyebalkan dan suka ikut campur urusan orang. Tak lupa juga; ia berisik minta ampun. Namun kedua orangtua Yukine dengan mudah bersikap ramah dan terbuka terhadapnya—mungkin mereka berdua juga entah kenapa mempercayai Yato sebagai orang yang tidak jahat.

Namun Yukine tetap saja sebal kepadanya. Bayangkan—lelaki itu terkadang menyusup masuk ke kamar Yukine untuk mengajaknya bermain _game_, dan kadang lelaki itu seenaknya menyeret Yukine untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah di kota—sok akrab, singkatnya.

Sok akrab, menyebalkan, berisik. Tiga kombinasi tepat untuk membuat kepala Yukine pening.

Dan tepat di hari ini, dua bulan dimana Yato menjadi tetangga sebelahnya—adalah hari dimana Yukine betul-betul menyesal karena sudah berkenalan dengannya. Harusnya ia usir saja Yato ketika memperkenalkan diri waktu itu; atau ia bisa pura-pura tidak ada di rumah dan tidak membukakan pintunya.

Karena—ya, orangtuanya dengan enteng mengangkat Yato sebagai _Bodyguard_—dengan bayaran lima yen, tentunya. Namun lima yen tersebut akan diberikan setiap hari, dan ada bonus makan pagi-siang-malam gratis dari keluarga Shirou yang kaya raya dan baik hati.

Yukine semakin pening.

Mengambil ponsel _touchscreen _miliknya dari dalam kantong kemeja, Yukine memencet beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol '_call'_—membiarkan nada sambung terdengar seraya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen bernomor '10' yang sudah sedikit rusak. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat dari dalam ruangan—bersamaan dengan nada sambung teleponnya yang kini berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara seseorang.

"—Ya, Halo! Yato disini~ ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Satu matanya berkedut; ingin sekali Yukine menginjak-injak lelaki di hadapannya ini sampai ia berubah menjadi dendeng manusia. Dengan dahi penuh kerutan dan juga wajah yang betul-betul tidak bersahabat—Yukine merespon pertanyaan lelaki dengan surai biru tua di hadapannya.

"Yato—aku tepat berada di depanmu; kau tidak perlu menjawabnya lewat telepon. Aku hanya menekan tombol telepon untuk memberitahu bahwa aku ada di depan rumahmu."

"Aaah, begitu ya? Baiklah, baiklah~" lelaki yang disapa sebagai Yato tersebut menekan tombol _end call _di ponselnya. "—Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini, Yukine-kun?"

"Apa-apaan ' _-kun' _di akhir namaku itu, biasanya kau memanggilku 'Yukine'."

"Aah, tapi sekarang kau adalah klienku! Aku adalah _Bodyguard_mu, ingat?"

Ah—benar juga. Seketika Yukine teringat akan apa tujuannya pergi ke rumah teman tetangga sebelahnya yang begitu menyebalkan itu. Iris oranye miliknya seketika memicing tajam; dan tujuan dari tatapan mematikannya tersebut adalah sang _Bodyguard _dadakan yang kini sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Nah, iya, itu! Dengar ya—aku tidak mau kau menjadi penjagaku! Aku bisa mengurus dan menjaga diriku sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau sering diculik dan hampir diserang oleh orang jahat?" Yato kembali merespon dengan pertanyaan; dan wajahnya yang masih menatap Yukine dengan polos itu malah membuat Yukine semakin kesal.

"I.. Itu bukan urusanmu!" Warna merah samar menghiasi kulit putihnya; dan Yukine kembali dengan argumennya. "Pokoknya, aku tidak butuh _Bodyguard _yang menyebalkan, berisik, dan sok akrab sepertimu!"

'**Menyebalkan, berisik, sok akrab'**—tiga tombak imajiner terlihat menusuk Yato tepat di dada. Bocah di hadapannya memang paling pandai bermulut tajam; kata-katanya selalu menusuk dan tidak pernah disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Y—yaah, maaf saja ya, Yu-ki-ne-**KUN**...aku sudah menerima bayaran dari orangtuamu, jadi aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku." Yato mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa karena kata-kata Yukine; dan balasan yang bisa ia berikan hanyalah menekankan embel-embel –_kun _di akhir nama bocah tersebut. "Dan sekalinya aku sudah menerima bayaran—aku tidak akan mundur. Karena tidak baik jika kau kabur dari pekerjaan setelah kau menerima bayaran."

"—Hah, bayaranmu sampai hari ini baru 20 yen, bukan? Uang dengan jumlah segitu bukan masalah untuk kami!"

Yukine tanpa sadar membuat suaranya terlalu lantang; beberapa orang yang berlalu di jalanan kini menatap dirinya dan Yato di lantai dua—sementara suaranya tadi membuat tenaganya terkuras, kini ia mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Dan Yato—hanya menatap Yukine tanpa ragu; seolah kata-kata Yukine tadi tidak menyakitinya sama sekali.

"..Bukan masalah banyak atau tidaknya jumlah uang tersebut," Yato memberikan jawaban, "...Namun, rasa percaya kedua orangtuamu kepadaku—kepercayaan mereka kepadaku untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang mereka berikan. Itulah yang ingin aku jaga dengan baik."

—_Dan sekali lagi.._

"Sampai besok, Yukine-kun."

_Yukine harus mengakui bahwa kehadiran Yato tidak bisa ditolak olehnya._

"...Sial.."

_._

_._

_._

Bulan april. Musim semi, bunga Sakura mekar—tahun ajaran baru.

Yukine dengan suksesnya naik ke tahapan yang lebih tinggi—bangku kelas dua SMP akan segera ia nikmati tidak lama lagi. Ia tak yakin akan mendapatkan teman baru di kelas barunya nanti—tapi, tak apalah. Memiliki Hiyori saja sudah cukup baginya—sang kakak kelas yang baik hati dan mau berteman dengannya. Meski mereka jarang bertemu karena perbedaan kelas, setidaknya mereka makan siang bersama.

...Oh, dan kali ini.. mungkin makan siang tidak akan dilewati oleh Yukine dan Hiyori saja.

"Selamat pagi, Yukine-kun! Oh—dan... siapa lelaki di sampingmu itu?"

Sekali lagi—satu matanya berkedut kesal.

"Oh, kau ini bicara apa, Hiyori? Aku pergi sendirian kok—tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahku."

"HEY! Kau tidak sopan! Aku ada disini, tahu! Di sampingmu, di samping—BFF!" Satu telapak tangan Yukine dengan indahnya mendarat di wajah Yato.

"BERISIK! Aku 'kan sudah bilang kau tak usah mengikutiku sampai ke sekolah! Kau ini orang luar—nanti malah kau yang dicurigai, bodoh!"

"Orang luar? HAH! Maaf saja, Yukine-kun—tapi ayah dan ibumu juga sudah berbaik hati membiayai diriku untuk masuk sekolah ini. Untuk menjagamu, tentunya!"

"MASA BODOH! Aku—hah, tunggu, apa?"

. . . . . .

Kali ini, matanya tak berkedut—tapi kedua iris oranye miliknya kini membesar layaknya bola tenis—dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, siap untuk mengeluarkan sejuta protes terhadap perlakuan seenaknya Yato dan kedua orangtuanya tercinta.

"—HAAAH?!"

"Eh.. jadi murid baru, ya?" Hiyori—dengan sifat ramahnya yang alami mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Iki Hiyori. Namamu siapa? Ada di kelas berapa?"

Dan Yukine seketika memicing tajam ke arah tangan yang Hiyori ulurkan—dengan cepat, ia menarik telapak tangan gadis itu dan menjauhkannya dari Yato.

Sebal—entah kenapa, rasanya... menyebalkan.

Eh, bukan! — "Hiyori, dia itu penuh kuman dan bakteri, jangan bersalaman sembarangan dengannya!"

"Eh?"

"Tidak sopan! Aku mandi setiap hari, asal kau tahu!" Yato memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit—lagi-lagi tertusuk tombak imajiner. "...Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku memiliki aroma yang enak untuk dicium eh, Yu-ki-ne-kun~? Ingat, di saat kita berdua—"

"—JANGAN MENGARANG CERITA!"

"Aku tidak mengarang! Kau ingat, waktu itu—"

"HENTIKAN!"

—Dan sementara perdebatan berlanjut; gadis yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua tiba-tiba tertawa kecil; satu telapak tangannya dipakai untuk menahan surai panjangnya yang tertiup angin agar tak berantakan, dan satu buah kesimpulan bodoh terbentuk di benaknya—

"...Oh, jadi dia itu kekasihmu, Yukine-kun?"

. . . . . . .

Hening.

"Hi... HIYORI, KAU SALAH PA—"

"Ooh! Pantas saja kalian akrab sekali! tidak apa-apa, Yukine-kun, aku mengerti, kok. Maaf ya.. tadi aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bersalaman, kok."

"—BUKAN, BUKAN! Dia hanya _Bodyguard! _Dia hanya _Bo_—"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Sampai nanti, Yukine-kun! Dan salam kenal, Yato-kun!"

"Salam kenal Hiyori, dan sampai jumpa~" Yato melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar—satu tangannya dilingkarkan pada bahu Yukine tanpa rasa dosa. "...Dan mohon bantuannya, Yu-ki-ne-kun. Perlukah aku memanggilmu 'sayang' agar Hiyori tidak curiga?"

—Bulan April. Musim semi, bunga Sakura mekar—

"—JAUH-JAUH DARIKUUUUUU!"

—Dan mungkin juga, waktu dimana ada perubahan kecil pada kehidupan dan perasaan seorang Yukine.

_Ya_—_benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta, bukan?_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continued**_


	2. Reaching You

"—Bohong.."

Yukine menatap papan hasil ujian dengan kedua matanya; sudah bisa diduga bahwa peringkat ujiannya memang tidak begitu baik, namun juga tidak terlalu buruk. Namun yang menarik perhatian matanya saat ini hanyalah satu—nama yang terpampang dari peringkat pertama di seluruh angkatan..

"...Si bodoh Yato itu ternyata punya otak?!"

.

.

.

_**『**__**My Lovely Bodyguard**__**』**_

_**Day 2: Reaching You**_

_Author_—_**Nacchan Sakura**_

_._

_Noragami—__**Adachitoka**_

.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

"Yukine-kun... tidak sopan loh, berkata begitu."

"T-ta-tapi—Hiyori! Memangnya di kelas, dia memperhatikan guru?!"

"Umm—aku sih seringnya melihat dia menggambar di buku catatannya saat pelajaran. Ah, tapi gambar buatan Yato bagus sekali, loh! Dia—"

"JANGAN-JANGAN DIA MENYONTEK?!"

"Hush! Yukine-kun, jangan begitu!"

"HABIS!" Yukine kembali menatap ke arah papan ujian sembari menunjuk ke arah nama seseorang yang tercantum paling atas, "ITU 'KAN MUSTAHIL!"

Bahkan mahluk itu tidak pernah terlihat sedang belajar! Ketika diminta menjaga Yukine di rumah pun, kerjaan Yato hanyalah menatap celengan berbentuk babi miliknya yang diisi oleh koin 5 _yen. _Darimana dia bisa dapat nilai sempurna?!

"—Maaf kalau aku merusak imajinasimu, Yu-ki-ne-kun," Tangan yang familiar tiba-tiba melingkar di bahu Yukine; dan dari suara menyebalkannya, Yukine tahu siapa yang berbicara. "Tapi sayangnya, aku mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan usahaku sendiri~"

"Che! Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Tidak!"

"Kau membicarakan orang lain, tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, hmm?" Yato menyeringai; kini giliran dirinya yang menelusuri daftar nama di papan ujian. "Ooh, lihat disana. Yukine Shirou, peringkat 102 dari 185 murid angkatan kelas satu..."

"B-bawel! Aku sudah berusaha, kok!"  
"Nilai yang tidak begitu memuaskan, hmm~"

"YANG PENTING AKU TIDAK CURANG!"

Hiyori hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat perdebatan yang serupa kembali terjadi—sungguh, ini sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya; mendengarkan Yato dan Yukine—yang sudah terlanjur ia kira sebagai sepasang kekasih—untuk bertengkar seperti ini.

Terkadang di dalam hati kecilnya, Hiyori khawatir bagaimana masa depan kedua orang ini ketika sudah menikah nanti. Tapi ya—Hiyori belum tahu bahwa ia sesungguhnya hanya salah paham.

"Jadi kau mau menuduh aku curang heh, bocah kecil?!"

"HA! Aku yakin seratus persen kalau kau memang curang, dasar maniak lima yen!"

"BAIKLAH, CUKUP!" Yato mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan jari tersebut mendarat tepat di hadapan wajah Yukine. "Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak curang, aku akan memberikanmu les privat untuk memperbaiki peringkatmu!"

—Dan mendengar hal ini, Yukine kembali mengeluarkan protesnya.

"TIDAK MAUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

Tumpukan buku tebal yang melebihi tingginya ketika sedang duduk menyambut pandangan—satu mata Yukine berkedut seraya menatap tumpukan buku pelajaran yang entah kenapa dipenuhi dengan debu dan terlihat tidak terawat. Yukine ingin sekali menendang lelaki dengan surai biru tua yang kini sedang mempersiapkan bahan pelajaran untuknya—namun sayangnya, kedua orangtuanya baru saja setuju pada keputusan Yato untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan pada Yukine.

Hidup ini sungguh indah sekali, pikir Yukine dengan sarkasnya.

"—Nah, Yukine! Kita mulai dengan mata pelajaran yang paling lemah untukmu, ya. Kau lemah dalam pelajaran apa?"

Memutuskan untuk menuruti saja apa kata Yato—Yukine menjawab dengan nada ketus, "...IPA."

"Heh, kupikir kau tipe orang yang lebih lemah dalam matematika."

"Aku lebih suka menghitung daripada menghafal banyak materi. Kau disini untuk mengejekku atau mengajariku, hah?"

"Hih—dasar bocah _PMS. _Memangnya susah ya, bersikap baik kepadaku...?" Yato menggembungkan satu pipinya kesal. "Kau bersikap baik pada Hiyori.."

"Hiyori itu temanku, jelas saja aku bersikap baik padanya." Balas Yukine dengan nada yang ketus. Yukine kemudian memalingkan wajahnya—ia hanya ingin cepat istirahat dan dibiarkan sendiri...

"...Lalu aku ini apa?"

"—Eh?"

Iris berwarna biru miliknya yang menyala beradu dengan manik berwarna oranye teduh milik Yukine—periang dan pendiam, cerah dan pucat; Yato dan Yukine. Yato menatap lurus ke arah Yukine tanpa keraguan; wajahnya yang serius membuat Yukine yakin bahwa Yato benar-benar bertanya akan apa arti eksistensi dirinya untuk Yukine.

Teman? Hah—Yukine terlalu kesal pada Yato untuk menganggapnya teman. Kenalan biasa? Tapi dia sudah lebih dari sekedar kenalan. Tetangga? Ah, ia juga seorang _bodyguard_.

Lalu, Yato itu apa? Bagi Yukine—apa arti dari eksistensi lelaki dengan surai biru pekat itu?

"A... kau..."

Yato itu...

"..Kau itu... _bodyguard_ku... bukan?" 

—Hanyalah seorang _bodyguard; _seseorang yang berada di sisi Yukine hanya karena kewajiban.

"...Benar juga, ya?" Yato tertawa kecil seraya mengacak-acak pelan rambut Yukine dengan telapak tangannya; mengabaikan protes dari lelaki yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. "Nah, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya. Semakin cepat selesai semakin bagus, bukan?"

"Eh...?"  
"—Yukine 'kan pasti ingin aku cepat-cepat pergi."

_**DEG!**_

'_E_—_eh?' _Yukine tanpa sadar membawa telapak tangan miliknya untuk menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut; baru saja, ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh..

"Ada apa, Yukine?"

'—_Kenapa...'_

"A..ah... tidak, tidak apa-apa.."

"Mata pelajaran IPA, 'kan? Kita mulai dari Biologi, ya."

"..Un.."

'_Yang tadi itu... apa, ya?'_

Seolah ada satu tepukan pelan di dadanya; dan meski hanya sesaat, entah mengapa rasanya sakit..

.

.

.

"Yukine, bagaimana dengan pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan Yato untukmu?"

Yukine menatap ke arah ibundanya sesaat—satu dari matanya berkedut kesal ketika mendengar nama Yato; namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sopan kepada ibundanya. "...Begitulah."  
"Aku harap aku tidak merepotkan Yato, dia sudah menjadi _bodyguard_mu, mengajarimu pelajaran yang tidak kau bisa... apa benar ya dia tidak mau dibayar lebih dari lima yen per hari?"

'_Hah, si maniak lima yen itu memang memiliki fetish sendiri terhadap koin dengan lubang di tengahnya; ia mana mungkin protes.' _Yukine ingin sekali menjawab seperti itu; namun jika Ibunya tahu bahwa Yukine sebegitu tidak sopannya terhadap Yato—Yukine tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada nasib uang jajan dan juga makan malamnya.

"Yato bilang tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak usah khawatir soal bedeb—maksudku, soal orang itu."

"Kau selama ini bersikap baik kepada Yato, 'kan? Kau harus memperlakukan dia dengan baik, ya! Dia sudah banyak membantu kita.."

'_HA! Bersikap baik? Yato itu bahkan sering menindasku secara diam-diam.' _

"...Iya, aku mengerti."

"Nah, kalau begitu, Ibu pergi dulu, ya." Wanita yang memiliki warna manik serupa dengan Yukine tersebut kemudian mengambil tasnya yang berisi banyak map; Yukine menatap Ibundanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"...Ibu... mau pergi kerja lagi?"  
"Um, maaf ya. Ayah juga mungkin tidak akan pulang sampai tiga hari kedepan, dan Ibu mungkin akan pulang sekitar minggu depan."

"Minggu depan?! Tapi bu, besok—"

"Ah, aku terlambat! Maaf, Yukine, Ibu pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Yukine menatap Ibundanya dengan mulut yang masih terbuka; hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak sempat. Ibundanya dengan cepat pergi beserta barang-barang yang dibutuhkan; tidak lupa juga koper besar berisi baju yang akan dibawanya ke luar kota.

Yukine kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat—satu tangannya mengepal. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi terus menerus, setiap tahunnya; tapi Yukine berharap bahwa mungkin, tahun ini akan ada perubahan.

"...Besok itu ulang tahunku, Ibu..."

..Dan sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu—di hari ulang tahunnya esok, Yukine menghabiskan waktunya menangis sendirian.

.

.

.

"...Tumben, kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu? Kau benci Bahasa Inggris, Yukine?"

"—Berisik, Yato. Aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk belajar hari ini... atau... yah, melakukan apapun. Pulanglah, percuma mengajariku—aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu."

"Oh, ayolah! Aku dibayar bukan untuk malas-malasan. Aku harus mengajarimu!"

Heh, ternyata mahluk maniak lima _yen _ini tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab juga.

"...Tapi kau dibayar untuk berada di dekatku, bukan?"

"..Um, yah... menjagamu berarti aku harus ada di dekatmu, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, itu saja sudah cukup. Hari ini temani aku, tapi jangan berisik. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa—main _video game, _menggambar, atau bermain... asal jangan belajar."

Yato menarik satu alisnya ke atas—Yukine bahkan tidak menyukai keberadaannya; biasanya, jika memang ada kesempatan untuk bisa mengusir Yato sejauh mungkin, ia akan mengambil kesempatan tersebut.

Tetapi, Yukine hari ini...

"...Ada hal yang membuatmu sedih, ya?" Yato meletakkan alat tulis miliknya dan menutup buku bahasa inggris yang sedari tadi ia bawa—ia kemudian bergerak mendekati Yukine dan duduk di samping lelaki pirang tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"..Bukan urusanmu.." Yukine menghela nafas panjang dan menolehkan wajahnya; ia tak mau terlihat lemah dan cengeng di hadapan Yato. Ia tahu bahwa Yato akan mengolok-olok dirinya jika Yukine menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Aah, lagi-lagi kau begitu—menutup diri. Aku ini temanmu, kau tahu? Yah.. meski aku tak yakin kau menganggapku teman. Tapi kalau kau mau cerita, cerita saja. Aku tak akan bicarakan pada siapapun kalau ini rahasia."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, kau ini ngotot sekali, sih!"

"—Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, lalu kenapa kau menangis, Yukine?"

...Eh? 

Tanpa disadari—Yukine ternyata sudah membiarkan tumpukan air matanya turun; luapan emosi mungkin membuat dirinya tak sadar bahwa ternyata ia sudah menangis semenjak tadi. Rasa panas di matanya membuktikan bahwa air matanya semakin deras—Yukine cepat-cepat menyeka air mata tersebut dengan kain lengan bajunya.

"Jangan menyeka dengan bajumu; nanti kulitmu akan iritasi. Ini," Yato mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda—ada tulisan sebuah merk minuman di sudutnya. Sapu tangan hadiah dari promosi minuman, tebakan Yukine. "Ini bersih, aku tak pernah memakainya."

"...Hn.." Yukine mengambil sapu tangan tersebut perlahan—entah kenapa, tekstur kain yang dianggapnya murahan bisa terasa begitu lembut dan hangat saat ini di telapak tangannya; ia membawa sapu tangan tersebut untuk menyeka air matanya perlahan—tercium aroma khas Yato yang menempel di sapu tangan tersebut.

—Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi baik dan lembut seperti ini?

"...Sudah merasa tenang?"

"...Lumayan..." Jawab Yukine—bohong. Ia masih kecewa, sesungguhnya; mengingat ini hari ulang tahunnya dan masih sama seperti tahun lalu, ia merayakannya sorang diri tanpa ada satupun yang memberinya ucapan selamat. Meski Hiyori memberikan dirinya pesan singkat _'selamat ulang tahun' _dan memberikan ia hadiah keesokan harinya di sekolah—semua itu terasa tidak cukup.

Mungkin Yukine merasa dirinya egois—tetapi, ia ingin setidaknya...

Ada orang yang mau merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya. Kedua orang tuanya—jika mereka mau saja meluangkan waktu meski hanya satu menit; itu sudah cukup untuk Yukine.

...Tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi untuk bocah tersebut.

"...Aku yakin kau masih belum mau bercerita. Kau ini memang tidak mau dianggap lemah, ya?" Yato menghela nafas seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya perlahan—di atas kepala Yukine. Yato perlahan mengusap rambut lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau sedih."

"...Sok tahu," Yukine menjawab dengan suara kecil; ia tidak ada _mood _untuk berdebat dengan Yato saat ini.

"Bhuu! Kau berhutang budi padaku kalau tebakanku benar, oke? Karena aku betul-betul tahu!" Yato berhenti membelai kepala Yukine dan kini kembali ke posisinya semula; ia mengambil tas besar miliknya yang disimpan rapi di dekat meja. Kemudian, terlihat satu kotak berukuran cukup besar ada di tangannya. "Kau mau membuka ini?"

"...Itu apa?" Yukine menatap kotak berwarna putih tersebut dengan curiga—apa lelaki maniak uang ini memberikannya taktik baru agar mau belajar?

"Buka saja!" perintah Yato. "Kau tak akan menyesal."

Yukine memberikan Yato satu tatapan mencurigakan terakhir—sebelum ia akhirnya menyentuh kedua sisi dari tutup kotak di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat penutup kotak berwarna putih tersebut dengan perlahan—antara takut dan juga penasaran.

Mungkin isinya jebakan, seperti boneka badut dengan leher spiral yang akan keluar begitu saja. Atau justru tumpukan kertas latihan soal, agar nilainya bisa meningkat di ujian semester nanti.

—Namun aroma menggoda dari coklat dan krim membuat semua dugaannya meleset.

Kotak tersebut telah terbuka sepenuhnya—Yukine disambut dengan pemandangan satu loyang kue coklat dengan hiasan krim dan buah _strawberry _di atasnya. Di tengah kue tersebut, tulisan _'Happy birthday, Yukine' _tertulis dengan krim warna-warni—dan lilin berangka lima belas juga siap untuk dinyalakan.

Sebuah kue ulang tahun—untuknya.

"...Kenapa..." nafas Yukine tercekat. "Kenapa kau bisa—"

"Selain aku mengetahuinya dari hasil penyelidikanku tentang dirimu, aku juga diberi tahu Hiyori soal hari ini." Ucap Yato dengan nada yang bangga. "Karena hari ulang tahunmu bertepatan dengan hari libur tahunan, Hiyori tak bisa merayakannya bersamamu karena harus mengunjungi neneknya di kota lain. Dan Hiyori memintaku untuk merayakannya bersamamu."

Yukine masih menatap kue di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya—kue ulang tahun. Kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan kue sebesar ini?

Setiap tahun, ia biasanya hanya membeli kue untuk porsi satu orang—lilin pun bahkan tidak ada.

"Ah, tapi, karena gaji kerja sambilanku tidak besar—aku hanya bisa membeli kue yang harganya paling murah, semoga kau tidak marah. Dan aku tidak tahu apa kue kesukaanmu, jadi—"

"—Enak." Yukine yang tanpa diketahui oleh Yato sudah mencicipi kue tersebut dengan tangannya; menundukkan wajahnya. "Kue ini... enak."

Yato dapat melihatnya jelas—meski wajah lelaki tersebut menunduk dengan dalam. Ia tersipu; rona merah ia coba sembunyikan dengan poni panjangnya yang berwarna pirang.

Perlahan, bibirnya terangkat—Yato tersenyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya—Yukine mau jujur terhadap dirinya.

"Hey, siapa yang bilang kau boleh memakan kuenya?! Sebelum memakan kue, seharusnya tiup lilin dulu—itu tradisinya, bukan?"  
"...Tradisi dari mana-"

"SSST! Pokoknya, tiup lilin! Aku sudah membawa pemantik api~" Yato mengeluarkan pemantik api dari kantong bajunya. Ia menyalakan benda kecil tersebut dan membawanya ke sumbu lilin yang masih baru—sampai akhirnya, terciptalah api kecil di atasnya.

Yukine kini menatap lilin dengan bentuk angka satu dan lima di hadapannya—warna oranye dari api kecil tersebut terpantul di manik jingga miliknya—membuat campuran warna yang indah.

"Buatlah permohonan, Yukine."

—Dan ia menutup matanya.

Permohonan lelaki itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menuntut banyak hal. Orang-orang mungkin akan menilai dirinya egois akan permohonan tersebut—karena mereka telah memandang Yukine sebagai anak yang memiliki segalanya. Namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya, hal ini adalah apa yang paling ia inginkan.

.

'_Tuhan,_

_Semoga aku bisa terus mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini.'_

_._

—dan kedua api kecil tersebut kini padam.

"...Selamat ulang tahun, Yukine."

.

.

.

"...AAAAAAH!"

"—EH?! APA, A-ADA APA?" Yukine membuka matanya seketika; ketika mendengar Yato tiba-tiba berteriak dengan kencang.

"Aku membawakanmu kue—tapi aku lupa membeli kado untukmu!"

"...Oh—"  
"AAH, BODOH, BODOH, BODOH!"

"Kau baru sadar kalau kau itu bodoh?" Timpal Yukine dengan enteng.

"—Ehh?! Jahat!"

"Sudahlah—lagipula, kau sudah memberikan hadiahmu, kok."

"...Kapan?"

"Rahasia." Yukine tersenyum kecil seraya memasukan potongan kecil kue ke dalam mulutnya—sementara Yato kini memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa memberikanmu apa-apa..."

"Yah, terserah kau saja."

"Oh! Mungkinkah kumpulan latihan soal yang aku bawa tadi pagi termasuk ke dalam hadiah?"

Yukine tertawa kecil—bersamaan dengan Yato yang kini berbicara panjang lebar tanpa didengarkan sepenuhnya oleh Yukine; bukan, lembaran kertas berisi latihan soal itu bukanlah hadiahnya. Namun Yukine tak mau memberitahu Yato hal yang sesungguhnya—biarkan saja lelaki itu berbicara betapa ia jenius sudah memberikan Yukine hadiah yang begitu luar biasa.

Karena hadiah yang sesungguhnya adalah..

'_Kau sudah membuatku bahagia hari ini,' _ucap Yukine di dalam hatinya. _'Itu adalah hadiah yang terbaik.'_

'_Terima kasih, Yato. Mungkin meskipun hanya sedikit, aku sudah menerima keberadaanmu.._

_Dan mulai menganggapmu teman.'_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

Karena Author adalah segelondong pohon palem pemalas yang hobi menelantarkan fanficnya

Maaf atas updatenya yang terlambat, dan juga... fanfic fanfic lain belum sempat saya update *sungkem*

Yang namanya writerblock dan habis ide itu memang parah. Tapi lebih parah lagi kalau kamu kehilangan _mood _untuk meneruskan cerita dalam satu fanfic yang sedang dikerjakan...

Semoga saya cepat-cepat dapat _mood _untuk fanfic saya yang lainnya :')

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

—_**Nacchan Sakura**_


End file.
